


Fifty Shades of Pink

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Assholes on the beach, Babe Pastel Hanni, Biting, Blood, Crossdressing, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hairy Grumpy Will, Hand Jobs, Hannibal is 30, Hannibal is a twink, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Pink heelies, Smut, genderfluid Hannibal, shower kisses, showering together, will add tags as story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: The first time they meet it is unlike any love story, no romantic catching the ither as they fall, no flowers and kisses, no marriage proposal. No. Instead their first meeting can only be described in one word.HeeliesPink heelies to be exact~~A cute, random long fic for Camilleflyingrotten's Babe Pastel hanni au





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is entirely about Camille's pastel au, which I am in love with :3 there is no real story line that will be happen, as if now, as it is really about random, cute, funny things that happen in the au. There maybe more of a story in future cgapters, all depends. But for now it is just random things :3
> 
> Please note:
> 
> -I understand that some people do not like this au, which is fine, but please no hate comments, thank you
> 
> -I have no owner ship over this au, it belongs all to Camille
> 
> -I will try to update once every week, or at least every other week, depending on my schedule
> 
> Enjoy the ride

To say they met how most romance novels make their two love birds meet would be incorrect, no there was only one way to describe how Hannibal and Will met. During the autumn season, with the leaves changing from their healthy green to a luminous red, orange, and yellow. The breeze picking up, and flying through the air as the temperature dropped slowly, creating a cool, but not cold atmosphere. Cool enough that people around the campus had begun to wear jackets, Now in a romance novel, which this is very much not about, the couple meets always in a romantic setting, on a beautiful day,under certain circumstances. Well, this is not the case, however it may be, the day is lovely yes, but the first time they meet can only be described in one word.

Heelies

Pink heelies to be exact.

Pink heelies, with little heart stickers on the sides of them, slightly scuffed up on the front from years of use, but were used with love. Now you’re probably wondering what the hell does a pair of pink heelies have to do with those, well here’s exactly why.

The first time they meet, it is by complete and utter accident, no really an accident. As Will was bumbling down the halls of the college, quietly humming to himself as he walked to his next class. And while turning down a corner, he smashed into a blur of pink and shortness, falling on his ass, with an added weight on top of him. His messenger bag opening to let loose a few of his textbooks, as they slide across the ground. Grumbling Will sat up to glare at the person who decided to run into him, only he was met with the sight of a bright pastel pink Adidas jacket, and an even angrier looking person.

“Hey, watch where you’re going, giant! I’m trying to get to class, geez, can’t a guy get through these halls without slamming into someone.” the man-no wait, hmmm, he looked more like a high schooler, than someone who went to colleë. Maybe he was one of those people who were smart enough that they passed high school at an early age, and went to college. Whatever the case was, the kid clearly didn’t give a ratsass that Will was taller, and stronger than he was.

“Umm…” Will said, unable to form any words in his mouth, watching as the younger man grabbed his own fallen books.

Giving Will one last glare, the kid made a small ‘Hmp!’ noise, before-Did he just stroll away on heelies!? His jaw actually dropped at that, watching the kid stroll down the hall on his pink heelies. Away from where Will was still laying on the ground, on his ass, staring in almost awe at the pastell stranger. Grabbing his things, and shoving them back into his bag, Wil took one more glance back at the pastel stranger, before making his way to class.

And that, was that.

Not really

The second time they met, was not by accident, okay, well depending on which one you ask it was and it wasn’t by accident. It was about four days after their first encounter, when they ended up meeting again. Will was, as he was the last time, walking down the halls to class, groaning as he knew what day it was in Mrs. Edens class. Lecture Friday, possibly the worst day out of the whole week, even Monday wasn’t as bad as Friday, loathing to go into the class, Will had been trying to take the long way around. Hoping to miss at least the first couple of minutes of her class, where she would probably tell another story about her cats. Preferably, he would have been more interested if the story was about dog’s, but it wasn’t, so he ended up losing interest at all times whenever she spoke.

Turning around the corner, slower this time, Will hadn’t expected to run into someone(thankfully this time, he hadn’t fallen on his ass, and ended up catching the person instead). Catching the smaller body in his arms, before pulling back to look down at a head of soft, blond hair, and a familiar pink Adidas hoodie. Smiling a little, Will watched as the pastel stranger looked up at him, glaring with a little pouty lip.

“Umm, hey, it’s you again.” he said, trying to look friendly, rather than awkward. 

The pastel stranger looked him up and down, before the side of his lip twitched upward in a smile, chuckling a little as he said, “Do you always run into people you meet after four days? Or am I just the lucky one?”

“Lucky I guess, I mean who couldn’t miss wanting to run into a person like you. Flashy, and pink, not to mention probably the only person I met who still wears heelies.”

The pastel stranger smiled, a full blown smile that could probably light up a cloudy sky, it made something inside of Will jump at attention. “I would think you were asking me out on a date, or probably trying to flirt with me, if it also didn’t look like you were trying to give me an awkward half hug.”

Will looked down to where his arms were still wrapped around the others small form, chuckling awkwardly as he pulled them back. Crossing them over one another, as he tried not to look too awkward about the situation, which was a fail as Will was probably the most awkward person someone could ever meet. Thankfully his hairy lumberjack look-because according to Beverly, Will looked like the equivalent of a lumberjack, than a socially awkward college student-people tend to stay away from him, Not wanting to pick a fight with the man, or because he just look awkward all the time. Hearing a small giggle from the other man, Will looked up at him, rather than staring down at his own hands.

“Did I already lose your interest, lumberjack?”

Will flushed a little, his eyes diverting down again, before he pulled them back up. “No, no, I was just thinking about how much of a socially awkward person I am.”

There came a small hum in reply, “Hannibal.”

“Hmm?”

“Hannibal, my name is Hannibal, just to answer the question before you ask.”

“Oh….oh, oh, I-I’m Will.” Good god he was too awkward for this shit, why did he even try to conversate with this person. Hannibal laughed, reaching up to push a string of long dark hair behind Will’s ear, smiling as he if he just won an award. “Sorry, I’m awkward.”

“I think your just fine.” Hannibal hummed, teetering back and forth on his feet.

Before either one could say anything, Hannibal’s phone had gone off, reminding him that he still had a class to go to. Sighing, he said his goodbye, before strolling down the way he came, Will stood their in silence, watching as Hannibal left. He smiled to himself, wondering if he would be able to see Hannibal again, maybe next time ask for a number. Not that he was interested in dating him, just, maybe so they could chat and get together for coffee. Making his way to his next class, Will silently high fived himself, knowing that he had just missed the next awful cat story that Mrs. Edens would put the class through.

Now the third time they met-and don’t get your hopes up too high, because this is not ‘third time's the charm’-it was not by bumping into each other in the halls, instead it was at a house party. Which Will was very reluctant to go to, but with a few nudges and some convincing, Beverly was able to push him into going out, for once. Let’s just say, Will was more interested in sitting alone on the couch at the house, while everyone else was drinking and screaming as music blared in the background. Grumbling, he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to not let the massive headache he was having at the moment kill him. Clenching the plastic cup full of whiskey in his hand, as he sighed through his nose, ignoring the couple standing next to him, sucking at each other’s faces.

“You look a little lonely, sitting by yourself over here.” a voice said.

Will jumped as he felt someone, small, fall on top of his lap. Looking down he felt his raging headache fade away, as he saw a familiar smiling face look up at him. Smiling back, Will chuckled as he said, “Aren’t you a little too young to be drinking?”

Hannibal rolled his eyes, taking a sip of from his drink before saying, “I’m 30 years old, Will. If you don’t believe me I can show you a picture of my birth certificate, to prove that I am 30.”

“Oh….well, it’s nice to see you outside of the college halls, and you know...somewhere else…” he coughed, trying to lighten up the conversation a bit.

Hannibal hummed, sipping at his colorful looking drink, his legs swinging back and forth. As he made himself comfortable, while laying on top of Will like some lazy cat. “I don’t mainly stalk guys that I think are sexy in the college, sometimes I like to find them at parties and just sit on their laps. You know, the usual.” 

Will feels his face burning up, turning a bright angry red as he stares down at Hannibal, his mouth opening slighting to form an ‘o’ shape. Hannibal just smiles up at him, cute and soft like a kitten, but hiding behind that smile is a ferocious cat on the prowl. He sets his empty cup down on the table top next to the couch, before sitting up and straddling Will’s lap, wrapping his arms around Will’s neck. His dark eyes glinting in the lights of the room, appearing as if they were red, red like blood. A beautiful color. He feels small hands playing with his messy bun, pulling off the hair band to let loose all of Will’s long dark hair, covering his face in a messy. Hannibal chuckles, running his fingers through a few of his strands, before sighing softly.

“You wanna ditch this place?” 

“Fuck. Yes.”

Will ends up taking his car back to his apartment, which also means that Beverly will have to find a new ride back to her place, he sends her a quick message, saying how he wasn't feeling well and went back home. It was technically the truth, ok so half of a truth, but he didn’t really care at the moment. He was actually having a good time with Hannibal, as they joked around in the car, talking about what classes they took at the college, Hannibal was going in for a medical degree, while Will was going in for criminal behaviour. It was fun to joke about all the teachers they despised, and what they liked to do for fun. Apparently, Hannibal was very much the nerd Will expected him to be, as he enjoyed watching anime, playing on his 3DS, and drinking boba tea, whatever that was. Will on the other hand just liked to stay home and read or sleep, sometimes go out to help the local shelter with the dogs, he had a big heart for dogs. At the mention of books, Hannibal and Will had both been engrossed with just talking about the different types of books each one had read. Hannibal’s favorite, surprisingly, being The Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri, while Will’s was Do Androids Dream of Electronic Sheep by Philip Dick, Hannibal had snorted, making a comment on how much he knew Well liked dick. 

Stumbling with his words, Will pulls into a parking place, blushing as he lead Hannibal up the stairs to his room. Hannibal said nothing as he walked into Will’s apartment, instead he walked around the place, giving everything a quiet look over, before moving on. Will suddenly felt himself sweating, as his nerves were growing, unsure about how to continue. Did Hannibal want to have sex, or did he want to just make out? He didn’t really know, and his mind was going stir-crazy over trying to figure it out. It wasn’t until Hannibal walked into his room, did he start to get even more anxious about the situation. Hannibal had flopped down on his bed, smiling ip at Will, before letting himself lay down, kicking his shoes off as he went before curling up into a ball.

“So...um, what do you...um…” broached Will, trying to find a way to point out the elephant in the room, without making it odd.

Hannibal looked over his shoulder to Will, raising an eyebrow, as a grin grew on his face. He turned over and patted the empty area next to him, clearly showing that he wanted Will to come lay down next to him. Will bite his bottom lip, removing his shoes, before flopping down on the bed next to Hannibal, causing the smaller man to bounce up a little on the bed. Hannibal giggled a little, before snuggling against Will’s chest.

“I can see how worried you look about this whole thing, don’t worry I’m not here for sex.” Hannibal laughs, his eyes looking up at Will, smiling as he did. “At least not tonight. I’m too drunk to have sex, plus I’d rather get to know you a lot more, before we try something else.”

“Something else as in…?”

Hannibal smiled, chewing on his bottom lip a little, before leaning up to kiss Will. Will felt his heartbeat skip, as he kissed Hannibal back, humming at the feel of the others soft lips on his. When Hannibal pulled back he didn’t lean in for another, he didn’t lean in to kiss Will and bite on his bottom lip, to mark or make out with him. Instead he just sighed happily, before cuddling up against Will’s chest, and falling asleep, right then and there. Will didn’t object to this, as he too was feel the blanket of sleep pulling itself over him, he grabbed the flannel throw over blanket that rested on the edge of his bed over the two, before wrapping his arms around the smaller man and closing his eyes as well. A kiss, that’s all that had happened between the two that night. Just a simple, wonderful, kiss, before they succumb to the wonders of sleep, basking in the others radiating body heat as they slept.

When morning came, Will was grateful that he didn’t have to get up early to go to class, as he felt too tired to simply do anything at all. Of course, he hadn’t woken up on his own accord, or by Hannibal, instead Beverly had been pissed that he left her at the party with no ride. And by pissed, he meant pissed, the woman had paid a taxi to drive her over to Will’s place, early in the morning so she could sneak into his home and wake him up. Only she hadn’t been expecting another person to be accompanying Will in bed, smiling cruelly to herself, she walked back out of the room. Oh, she was going to have fun with Will today, lot’s of fun indeed.

And on that day Will had learned the importance of never leaving a friend, mainly Beverly, at a party left alone. As she had blared air horns all around the house, scaring the hell out of the two men, who had fallen off the bed in their wake. Beverly had cackled over them, taking as many pictures as she could of the two, before Will grabbed her phone away from her, yelling at her about waking him up early. Only for Beverly to retort with some snarky comment about leaving her behind, so he could bring someone home and fuck them. Will’s face had turned red, bumbling and blushing as he tried to explain to Beverly that they hadn’t fucked. Only for Hannibal to just laugh, and jokingly comment about how big Will was, that had gotten a laugh out of Beverly.

“Seriously, why did you have to say something like that? Now she’s never going to stop teasing me about this.” Will groaned, while munching on cereal, Hannibal just smiled over at him from his own bowl.

The two had been left alone, as Beverly stated she needed to leave for something, but Will was sure she just wanted to see what would happen if she left them alone. Hannibal hadn’t minded staying a little longer, as his feet swayed under the table, eating breakfast with Will. Eating in silence, Will's mind was reeling with thoughts, wondering what he-they? Would be doing next. Whether Hannibal would leave after eating, or maybe wanted to stay? He had no real reason to stay, unless he wanted to hang out with socially awkward Will, god why was he so awkward. 

While letting his mind wander Will hadn't heard Hannibal talking to him, until the other man was snapping his finger right in front of his face, “Will. Will? Will!?”

Jumping, Will accidentally spilt cereal on his shirt, sputtering as he tries to fix the mess. Only to stop as he heard Hannibal giggle about the situation, Will ducked his head down blushing as he smiled. He had no idea what to do, glancing up once the laughter stopped, he saw Hannibal staring at him. Trying to remember if he had anything on his face, Will gave a small smile, looking back down to the ground. Hannibal tutted, bringing a hand up to lift Will's chin upwards, so then the smaller man could look into the other's eyes.

“What are you smiling at? Is there something on my face?” Will poked, trying to figure out why Hannibal was staring at him like that.

Hannibal grinned, before leaning forward, pressing his lips to the side of Will's, before pulling back. He makes a small giggle at the surprised look Will gives him, making a move to pull back, before suddenly being engulfed into Will's arms. The larger man holding Hannibal tight against his chest, as he peppers his cheeks, nose, and forehead with kisses, Hannibal laughs at the ticklish feeling before wrapping his arms around Will's neck. Their second kiss is anything but the first, slow and passionate, with the slightest shyness in it. Hannibal mepts into Will’s arms, humming as he presses deeper into the kiss, toying with a few strands of his long dark hair. 

Once he pulls back, Hannibal licks his lips, savoring the taste of Will on them, “There was.”

Will frowns, raising an eyebrow, “Was what?”

“Something on your face, duh, why do you think I kissed you in the first place.”

Will makes a show of rolling his eyes, before bursting into laughter as Hannibal punches his shoulder. “You are a terrible liar.”

“I don't know what your talking about, I am a great liar.” Hannibal smirked, continuing to play with Will's silky locks. Will hums, leaning into the touch, his eyes drooping at the light feeling of being pet. Hannibal chuckles, before tilting his chin back up, “Now, now, bear, before you fall asleep and make us both fall on the ground, don't you think it would be nice to let me shower first.”

Will blushes a little, nodding his head before he lets his mouth speak, knowing it will all just come out as stutters. Hannibal hops off his lap, stretching as he walks back into Will’s room, already knowing where the shower was. Watching as Hannibal leaves, Will collects their bowls to set them in the sink for later washing, thinking quietly to himself as he does so. He wonders to himself if this might be...a relationship, the start of something new, maybe for once he'll actually be able to keep it together. But...then again, Hannibal doesn't act like a person who would stay in a relationship with Will, he's too...weird. To put it lightly. Suddenly, he's snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Hannibal's, turning to look at the man Will feels his mind shut off completely.

Hannibal stands there, leaning against his doorframe nude, bare to the morning light that sneaks through Will's blinds. They give him a glow, like that of a god after war, an ethereal being made out of marble stone and beauty. His skin looks so soft and pale, Will's hands twitch momentarily with the need to just reach out and touch. Looking lower asot causes him to get a hard on, as Hannibal's flaccid pink cock lays sleeping between his legs, flushed and beautiful. His mouth watering at the circumcised penis, before he pulls himself in and flicks back up to Hannibal's face 

He gets a knowing smirk

“Will, don't you want to shower as well?” Hannibal ask, keeping the tone light and playful.

“Um...yes, but…”

“Wouldn't it be better if we saved you the hassle of paying for two showers, and just take one instead.”

Fuck him, he has fallen so goddamn hard for this ethereal creature. And he never wants to let him out of his grip.

Silently nodding his head, Will follows Hannibal into the bathroom, tossing his shirt to the ground before stopping. His eyes stay glue to Hannibal's behind as the man leans over to turn the shower on, the pale expanse of his back looking glorious. Will has absolutely no words to describe the exact beauty of Hannibal's, his human mind only capable of admiring the glorious sight before him. Hannibal looks over his shoulder smirking, giving the shower a minute to warm up before hopping in, leaving Will to stand alone outside of the shower.

“Coming Will?”

“Oh, um...sorry.” he blushes, removing the rest of his clothing, before pulling the shower curtain back a little so he can step in.

Hannibal, with no need to hold back, openly looks Will up and down. His eyes lingering at the size of Will's cock, a pink tongue darting out to wet his lips, before he looks back up at Will's face. Will flushes even more, pushing a strand behind his ear, before stepping under the water. Hannibal makes a small sigh as he pours a glob of shampoo on his hair, rubbing it into his blonde hair, humming a tune as he does. Will waits patiently for Hannibal to finish, before the switch, and he starts to scrub shampoo in his own hair. Until Hannibal stops him, that is.

“Wait. Can I wash your hair?”

Will opens his mouth, but closes it in return, unable to trust his own words from slipping around. Instead he smiles, and nods, bending down onto his knees so Hannibal can have better access to his head. Hannibal hums, pouring more shampoo onto Will’s head, before scrubbing it into his scalp, scratching softly at his scalp as he does. Will groans into the feeling, leaning against Hannibal's legs as his body goes lax, melting under Hannibal's ministrations.

“I can't tell whether you would be more of a grumpy bear, or a lazy house cat with the way you act.” Hannibal chuckles. 

Will fruns, nuzzling against his soft skin, “Probably a bear, I'm know to be quite grumpy when I don't get my coffee, you know?”

“Oh, I can just imagine, a big hairy meany like you, huh? Nah, you're just a softy.”

“And you are a little minx.”

“Do I've been told. Now up, up, go wash your hair, so then I can put conditioner in it.”

Will grumbles at having to get up, but does as he's told, not wanting to upset Hannibal. While scrubbing out the soap in his hair, he jumps a little as soft hands slide up his back. Massaging slightly when they reach between his shoulder bones, Will can't help but moan a little at the feeling, bending into the touch. Hannibal makes a small noise behind him, before having them switch places in the shower, Will goes back to kneeling in front of the smaller man. His forehead leaning against Hannibal’s leg, as Hannibal starts to scrub conditioner into his hair.

“Never cut your hair Will, it looks amazing when it's long.” Hannibal sighs, running his fingers through Will's mane. Will nods his head slowly, falling asleep into the comforting touches, before Hannibal pulls on his hair to wake him up. “Wash off, dork.”

Will snorts a laugh, pressing a light kiss to Hannibal's muscular thigh as the other laughs, standing up after another tug. Shutting the water off when he finishes, Will pulls the curtains back before grabbing one of his large white fluffy towels, wrapping Hannibal in the soft cloth as he scrubs him dry. Hannibal giggles, swatting at Will's hands so he can dry himself off, only Will is persistent in being the one to dry him. Taking the towel from Will’s hands, Hannibal reaches up to scrub Will’s wet locks, only getting a muffled laugh. When he pulls the towel away, Will makes a show of shaking the water from his hair like a dog, making Hannibal laugh and hold up a hand to block some of the water. Pushing Will a little bit, before hopping out of the tub to grab his pink Adidas hoodie, slipping it on over his body. Will follows behind him, grabbing out a clean pair of underwear to pull on, only to hear a small whine from Hannibal.

“Nooo, don’t cover up yourself up, I want to see the big boy.” Hannibal says, wrapping his arms around Will’s waist from behind.

Will bites his bottom lip, his cheeks coloring red as Hannibal’s soft fingers draw circles over his stomach, ducking his head to watch Hannibal’s nimble fingers work over his muscles. “You are weirdly cute.”

“I know” he chirps, tugging Will back over to the bed. “Let’s take a nap, I’m tired already.”

“Late night?” he jokes.

Hannibal smirked, giving him a side glance, before pushing Will back onto the bed. Climbing after him, to curl up into a small pink ball, Will snorts, pulling Hannibal’s prone form into his arms. Breathing in that strange sweet scent that continous to linger on him, even after showering. He hears a small purring noise come from Hannibal, as he rubs his sides, smiling to himself Will buries his nose into Hannibal’s soft hair. Letting the rumbling sound coming from Hannibal’s chest pull him asleep.

Now I know what you're thinking, well where’s the sex? Don’t worry, it’ll come. 

Eventually.

Now by the fourth time they met, face to face of course-because by the time Will woke up after their nap, Hannibal was gone, but not without leaving his phone number-they had been going back and forth texting each other, from early in the morning, to late at night. Will always found himself smiling when his phone buzzed in his pocket, he even selected a different ringtone or Hannibal so he would specifically know which one belonged to the cute blond. They would text constantly, even through classes, Will would sneak a text under the table before going back to listening to the lesson. Only for his mind to wander off to thoughts about Hannibal; Hannibal and his strange taste in fashion, Hannibal talking to Will in different languages, and forcing him to have to look up what the words actually mean. Hannibal had completely taken a place in Will’s head, and stayed there from day in and day out.

That is until one day Hannibal hadn’t texted him.

Now this hadn’t bothered him at first, as he thought Hannibal might have had something else to do before texting. Until seconds turned to minutes, then minutes to hours, and soon he was walking down the halls as his class had been finished. He took a right with only one place in ind, he remembered the second time he had met Hannibal, they had met down one of the long halls of the college. He walked down the hallway glancing up and down for any sign of the pink blonde, only to hear a soft noise from down the hall.

Picking up the pace, Will sped down the hallway, practically running when he saw a familiar pink heelie sticking out from the corner. Hannibal was sitting down next to a corner, his jacket pulled over his face, as he tried to hide himself from anyone passing. Will heard a few sniffles coming from him, before stumbling onto his knees and pulling Hannibal into his arms. Hannibal made a small noise, his arms instantly wrapping around Will’s neck as he buried his face into the other’s chest. Will made soft shushing noises as Hannibal whimpered into his chest, caressing his hair as he rubbed Hannibal’ back.

“Do you want to go back to my place, babe? We don’t have to if you don’t, I can take you home.” Will asked, gently, keeping his voice low.

Hannibal nodded his head, holding tightly onto Will’s neck as he stood up, groaning slightly at the added weight. Keeping one arm under Hannibal to keep him up, Will used his only free hand to grab up hannibal’s messenger bag. Carrying them both to his old truck, setting Hannibal down in the passenger seat with his bag, before jogging over to the other side of the truck. He settled a hand onto one of Hannibal’s, pulling out of the driveway of the college before making his way down the road to his apartment. Hannibal stayed silent in the car, making soft sniffling noises, staring out of the car window while tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Rubbing soothing circles over Hannibal’s thigh, Will kept his eyes on the road, cringing at the sniffles coming from Hannibal.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk, you don’t have to, just...I just want you to know that I’m here for you, Hannibal.” he says, glancing into the rear view mirror, before turning into the parking lot. 

He helps Hannibal out of the car, picking him back up once he grabs his bag, and continues to carry Hannibal up the stairs. Hannibal nuzzles his face into the crook of Will’s neck, continuing with his silence, as Will carries him into his apartment. Setting their bags down by the door, Will takes Hannibal to his room, keeping the lights off as he closes the curtains, whenever he feels sad it always feels better to have the room in darkness than blinding light. When he lays down on the bed, holding Hannibal in his arms as he waits patiently for the other man to speak, Hannibal only makes a few sniffling noises before going completely silent. It’s probably isn’t until a few minutes later when the smaller of the two finally speaks up.

“Will...am I weird?”

“Well, I mean yeah, but not in a bad way, I mean...Hannibal you are weird, but weird is okay. It’s okay to be weird, and I like your weirdness, it’s cute, and it’s what makes you you. And I like you. I wouldn’t have you any other way.” 

Hannibal sniffles, sitting up on Will’s chest to look down at him, his lovely eyes are red from crying. A smile twitches it’s way onto his face, before he starts to chuckle a little, “Thank you, Will.” 

“Anything for you, babe.” Will smiles,leaning up on his elbows to kiss Hannibal’s forehead, nuzzling it with his nose. Hannibal laughs, wrapping his arms around Will’s neck before kissing him on the lips, Will makes a small groan, pushing up a little to get a better taste of Hannibal’s lips. 

Humming, Hannibal lays down on Will’s chest, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss as he does. Their kisses are soft but never shy, always making a point as they peck and kiss, until Hannibal makes a small growl and bites down on Will’s bottom lip. Will groans, unable to stop himself when his hips buck up against Hannibal’s ass, moaning as Hannibal drags his lip into his mouth. Chewing light enough so that he doesn’t break any skin, but hard enough that Will can definitely feel his teeth there, and a possible bruise. Groaning, Hannibal releases his lip before his lips start to trace a path down his neck sucking his way down, once he finds one of Will’s pulsing veins he bites over it. Moaning, Will’s hands grip tightly at the bedsheets trying to keep his hardening cock down, as Hannibal bites a bruise into his neck. He may seem smaller than Will, but damn does he pack a punch with those sharp teeth of his, they make piercings into his neck.

“Shit! Fucking hell Hanni, watch where you point those things, you might actually tear my throat open.” Will jokes, making a show of slapping Hannibal’s ass in the process. 

Hannibal growls playfully at him, sitting back up to take off his jacket, “I might if you don’t naked in a minute.” 

Smiling, and giving him a playful roll of the eyes, Will starts to unbutton his flannel shirt. Having to wait for Hannibal to move, so he can pull off his pants next, slipping out of the rest like a slippery eel. When he turns back around he’s affronted with the lovely sight of Hannibal’s fully naked body. Licking his lips, Hannibal pushes Will back down onto the bed, crawling over him like a predator on the hunt. He makes another growling noise, while running his hands through Will’s chest hair, tugging slightly at the end, before biting down on Will’s collar bones. His teeth begin to mark up Will’s chest, leaving nothing behind, either he’ll kiss it, or bite down hard enough for a mark to be left. Toying with Will’s nipples along the way, as his fingers dug themselves into Will’s amazing chest hair, tugging lightly enough to get the perfect reaction from Will.

“F-f-fuck, Hannibal, yes!” Will moans, running his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, before gripping it lightly. Hannibal groaned in response, suckling on his nipple, before biting down on it, making sure that the bud grows rosey red.

“Mmm, Will, you feel so good, I just want to eat you up.” Hannibal groans, rotating his hips over Will’s erection.

The impacting feeling of flesh upon flesh sends both men reeling, as they scavenge for more of the rushing heated feeling, rubbing and rutting against each other as their cocks rub against one another. Hannibal makes a small whine as Will grips both of their cocks between his hand, making sure to wet it before gripping them, rubbing up and down rhythmically as Hannibal thrust into his hand. Moaning, he rubs over the head of Hannibal’s cock, playing with the foreskin as his head falls back. Picking up the speed, Will wors both of their cocks between his hand, thrust with each movement Hannibal makes, keeping up with his pace as Hannibal practically drools over head, resting his forehead against Will’s neck as his hips thrust erratically with his hand. His lips starting to suck at the skin beneath, pulling the most delicious moans from Will as he fucks both of their cocks with his hand. 

Arching his back, Will groans loudly as he comes between their chest, Hannibal quick to follow as he bites into Will’s skin, tearing it open enough for blood to spill. Crying out in anguish, Will keeps Hannibal pinned to his chest as he comes down from his high, heaving for air. Hannibal not much better, as he clings to Will’s chest, peppering kisses over the bite mark as he laps up the blood. Will grunts, releasing their cocks from his grip to run his hand down Hannibal’s back, feeling the sweat run down along his spine. He makes a small huff, before looking down at the damage made by Hannibal’s teeth, not bother about their sweat. Instead he reaches over to grab a tissue, wiping up the spent on both their chest, as Hannibal lazily kisses at the mark. 

“Fuck, you and those teeth of yours are going to kill me, Han.” Will grumbled, fingering over the bite mark.

Hannibal giggled, sounding like he was drunk and high at the same time, rolling off of Will so the older man could bandage up his wound. Coming back into the room to find Hannibal already curled up into a ball, chuckling Will goes to crawl back in bed, only to be stopped as Hannibal raises a foot to his chest to stop him. Yawning, Hannibal tells him, “Bear, can you pretty please put my jacket in the wash, I kind of...got some blood on it.” 

Will only smiles down at him, kissing at his ankle for just a second before bending down to pick up his pink Adidas jacket. Hannibal makes a small chirping noise, rolling over to pull the blankets over his nude body, as Will leaves to the back room is where he keeps the washing and drying machine. Inspecting the front of the jacket, he finds that when Hannibal ment some he really meant that there was a large sum of blood splatter on the front of the jacket, Will scratches the back of his neck before tossing the jacket alone in the wash. Setting the water to cold and starting the machine, he leaves to go crawl back in bed with Hannibal, pulling the smaller man close to his chest as he nuzzles into his hair. Sighing, Hannibal kisses his bandage wound, before shutting his eyes to sleep.

Will never did ask about the blood stains that night.


	2. Summer Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grumpy Bear Will takes his babe kitten Hannibal to the beach for some fun, only to meet a couple of rude people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer to write than I expected, so sorry. I've been juggling between Fuller Fes and Summertime Slick, not sure if I'll be able to keep posting each week, but I will try!

When Hannibal spots the bathing suit, his eyes immediately lock onto it, never leaving it as he stands in the middle of the store to look. At the moment, Will is not with him, as he usually never likes to go grocery shopping with Hannibal, instead he chose to stay inside and just sleep for a bit. It’s summertime which means there are more people in town that usual, so Hannibal doesn’t blame him for wanting to stay inside, although they had planned to go out to the beach this week. And well...Without a thought, Hannibal picks up the bathing suit, dropping it into the cart, before moving onto the next aisle, he doesn’t worry about the cost, he has the money. Continuing with his trip, Hannibal grabs all the needed items before going to the check out, no one pays him any attention, well except when he’s getting into Will’s truck. 

He must make a strange image, a small man wearing an overlarge pink hoodie, getting into a large red truck that’s covered in dents and mud splashes. Chuckling at the thought, Hannibal pulls out of the parking space, driving the hour long ride back to Will’s place. The dogs jump around his feet as he walks in, putting all the foods up before going to find a place to hide the bathing suit. Recently he found that Will’s house keeps a few hidden storage places, like lifting the floorboard in the only guest room, he’s kept a few things under there just in case of emergency. Money, pass ports, credit cards, a gun; you know the essentials. He sets the bathing suit into the little box, before setting the floorboard back down, walking quietly in his lovely white socks that have little rainbow colored ponies on them. 

And yup, he was right, Will lay motionless on top the covers, snoring like a freight train. Hannibal chuckles, climbing on to the bed over to his sleeping lover, laying on top of his hairy chest to just nuzzle against his neck. Will makes a small mumble, his arms wrapping around Hannibal immediately, before turning over to cover the smaller man with his own body, Hannibal laughs, wrapping his arms around Will’s neck as he sleepily rubs his face into Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal closes his eyes for a minute, just a minute to relax, only to startle awake as Will starts to snore into his stomach again.

“Will, you already slept, now wake up you lazy bear.” Hannibal grumbles, attempting to push the man off. Attempting because Will is too heavy, and when he’s a sleep he’s like dead weight, a heavy dead weight that Hannibal wants to get off of him so he doesn’t get crushed. Sometimes he loves it when Will crushes him, after sex is the best part, when he’s sleepy from being fucked. Will will just cradle him in his arms, nuzzling against his blonde hair, while kissing him head. But now is not the time….or it could be.

“Mmmmh, nah, I’m good right where I am. Gonna sleep for another hour, or something, maybe three.” Will mumbles into his jacket, pulling Hannibal closer to him so he can’t escape. 

Hannibal huffs, making a show of crossing his arms, “We should go to the beach today, it’ll be fun instead of staying in all day.”

“No. Today is Will just wants to sleep, and cuddle his babe all day.” Will answers, lifting his head from where it was laying on Hannibal’s stomach.

Glaring Hannibal states, “It’s about to be, Will get’s kicked off the bed day, if he doesn’t let his babe go.”

Not going to fight with the smaller man, Will doesn’t completely roll off of Hannibal, but moves to his side. Arms still wrapped around the smaller man, as he nuzzles against his side, Hannibal makes a small huff before leaning over the bed to grab his 3DS. The case is pink, obviously, with a little cat face on it, Will had gotten it for him as a present, remembering the way Hannibal’s face had lit up. Also the amazing blow job he had gotten afterwards, melting into Hannibal’s side, Will nuzzled against his pink jacket. Listening to the sound of buttons being pressed as Hannibal played his little game, “We can go to the beach tomorrow, I’m just too tired today, ok babe?”

Hannibal stays silent, ignoring him in favour of playing his little game, Will rubs his stomach, reaching beneath Hannibal’s shirt to rub his belly. Will glances up to his lover, who continues to ignore him in favour of talking to some bear in his game, frowning, Will leans closer nuzzling against the side of his arm. He waited a few more minutes, laying there in silence as Hannibal continued to ignore him, playing his little game before sighing. 

“Hey.”

Silence

“Hannibal.”

Nothing

“Baby, please, don’t give me the silent treatment.” Will said, making a small pout with his bottom lip, Hannibal did nothing, continuing to play his game. Sighing, Will pulls himself up so he’s lurking over Hannibal’s slouched form. “Well, I guess there’s only way to settle this then.” The smallest hint of a raised eyebrow, just a twitch, and then Will was smirk, evil like a snake as Hannibal ignored him. 

Reaching under Hannibal’s jacket, Will pulled it up, peppering small kisses to Hannibal’s smooth chest, before grinning. Once his fingers reached Hannibal’s ribs he attacked, pressing down softly on the tender spot and watching as Hannibal tried to hold in his laughter, but he wasn’t strong enough, and suddenly he was bursting out laughing. Will chuckled, smiling as he continued to tickle Hannibal, the smaller man flailing around as he laughed. Trying to push Will off of him, but the man wouldn’t let up, instead he bent down to blow a raspberry on Hannibal’s stomach. 

“WILL! Stop! Hahahah! No-please-HAHA-ok oko, I GIVE!” Hannibal cried, smiling as he tried to cover his ribs, so Will couldn’t tickle him anymore. 

“Will you ignore me again?”

“NO! NO! HAAH-Pleas!”

Dipping down to capture his lips, Will kissed Hannibal before releasing him from his hold. Hannibal smiled into the kiss, reaching up to wrap his arms around Will’s neck as the kissed, biting down on Will's bottom lip. Will chuckled into the kiss, pulling back to rub his nose against Hannibal’s, “Tomorrow we can go to the beach, ok?”

“Fine. Promise?”

“Of course, babe, I would never go back on my word with you. I’d rather stab myself in the eye than do that.” Will smiled, ducking down to pepper Hannibal’s neck with kisses.

“Mmmm, good, cause I would stab you.”

“I know.”

Smirking, Hannibal pulls Will with him back down onto the bed, rolling over so he can sit on top of the older man, “Good. Now let’s have a little fun.” 

~~

When the next day comes, they end up waking early, not wanting to find themselves stuck in traffic while going to the beach. Will packs up the truck, already having his swim trunks on, with a white wifebeater to cover his chest or the time being. He let’s the dogs out one more time while waiting for Hannibal to come outside so they can leave, and when he does he has to raise his eyebrows a bit. Seeing as Hannibal decided to wear a pink sweater with little clouds on it, and one of his purple running shorts. It’s not exactly beach material, but Will isn’t going to tell him to change at all, his babe can wear whatever he want’s if it makes him happy. 

Smiling, Will grabs Hannibal, holding him around the waist as he tilts his head up to kiss him. Hannibal goes willingly, making a small short laugh, before kissing Will back, making sure to run his fingers through Will’s hair before tugging lightly at the ends. 

“Ready?” Will asked, smiling as Hannibal nuzzled against his nose.

“Yes!” Squirming out of Will’s arms, Hannibal laughed as Will tried to get one more kiss, before he was already in the passenger seat of the car. Laughing as Will try to frown at him through the window, only for a smile to break through, as he rolled his eyes making his way around the vehicle.

When Will got into the driver’s side of the truck, he made sure to lean over to kiss Hannibal angina, before pulling the truck out of the driveway. The car ride was filled mostly with silence, besides Hannibal’s music playing. When Hannibal had first asked to play the music he liked in the car, Will had expected something more like pop, or that weird animated stuff he watches, instead there was only the sweet melodious sound of Bach playing. It had surprised him a lot that Hannibal would enjoy such old, tender music, but when wasn’t Hannibal surprising him. Hannibal hummed along with the tune of the song that was playing, keeping one hand resting on Will’s arm, as he stroked circles into the skin, keeping the atmosphere light and enjoyable.

As soon as they reached the beach Hannibal was bouncing in his seat, looking out on the burning hot white sand for the ‘perfect’ spot for them to set up. Will watched as he practically jumped right out of the car, stretching his limbs like a cat after having a morning nap in the sun, chuckling as he started to take off his clothing. 

And then he found himself freezing, as Hannibal removed the purple shorts to reveal a pink striped bikini bottom, with little pink bows on the sides of it. When Hannibal removed his sweater he felt his breathing stutter, underneath the sweat was an identical bikini top, white with horizontal pink stripes, and pink bows at the ends on the strings. Hannibal turned around to set his folded clothes down on the seat, frowning a little as he saw the look Will was giving him. 

“Is there something wrong, Will?” he asked, his voice low like a whisper. 

Will looked over him once more, before unbuckling himself from the seat, “Come here.” was the only thing that left his mouth. 

Climbing back into the car, Hannibal yelped as Will pulled him over onto his lep, before bombarding his lips with his own. His hands reaching down to grab at Hannibal’s ass, moaning into his lips at the feeling of the soft swimwear in his hands. Hannibal was breathless in his arms, unable to catch up with Will’s quick movement’s as he continued to steal kisses from Hannibal’s lip, squeezing his ass a little before playing with the little bows. When he pulled back, Hannibal looked a little debauched from their wild kissing session, cheeks flushed red, and hair a little mess. A soft smile growing on his lis, as he avoided Will’s eyes.

“You marvelous, babe. Where did you get this, it looks sexy on you, I’m a bit jealous that other people get to see you like this.” Will teased, kissing at Hannibal’s neck, as the smaller man giggled from his soft teasing lips.

“Does, Daddy like what I’m wearing?” Hannibal poked back, biting his lip to keep himself from bursting out laughing, as Will’s face turned red a little.

“Very much.” Will kissed him to stop him from laughing, making sure to pinch his bottom. Hannibal jumped a little, wiggling out of will’s arms, so they could go settle down somewhere on the beach.

Following behind Hannibal, Will carried their towel, sunscreen, and a cooler he had packed while waiting for Hannibal. Hannibal took a few minutes to look around the crowded beach, finally settling down on a remote part, where there was little to none people sitting. Will set out the large pink towel, and the cooler, watching as Hannibal plopped himself on the soft cotton. Grinning, Will settled behind him, grabbing out the sunscreen, before pouring some onto his hand. Leaning forward, he started to rub some of the cold gel onto Hannibal’s back, watching as the smaller man shuddered under his hands. 

“Let me apply some of this onto your first, before we go get ourselves burned from the sun. K’, babe?” Will hummed, nuzzled at the backside of Hannibal’s neck, before leaning back to continue rubbing the sunscreen onto his skin. 

The moment was soft, like some warm and comforting blanket had wrapped itself around them, keeping them in this little bubble of fluff. Suddenly, popping when there was a scoff behind them, ignoring it at first, Will proceeded with rubbing Hannibal’s arms, getting each finger as he did so. Then went to rub his legs, only to hear another scoff, and a small mumble. Narrowing his eyes, Will looked over to see two teenage boys had decided to settle down near them, glancing over to where they were seated once in awhile. Deciding to ignore them Will turned his attention back to Hannibal, rubbing down his legs with sunscreen, as he laid his chin onto his shoulder. Hannibal had his phone out, scrolling through something that Will could barely read, as the lettering was too small for his eyes. 

“Weird ass old man is...forcing him...of course he is.” Will heard one of the boys saying to the other one, as they continued to glance over to where Hannibal and Will were. Glaring, Will stopped his movement to look over to the two boys, watching as they quickly looked away from his glare, mumbling something under their breath.

“Assholes.” Will mumbled to himself, before looking back to Hannibal. 

Hannibal’s shoulders were raised in defence, unable to see his face, Will wasn’t sure if it was because of the cold sunscreen, or because of the two teenage boys. He laid a soft kiss to Hannibal’s neck, patting his leg softly as he did, “Babe, you're all ready to go, I’ll join you in the water in just a minute, I need to do myself first.” 

Only receiving a stiff nod, he watched as Hannibal laid his phone down before walking over to the water. He watched as his lover, wadded through the water a bit, reaching down to pick up any of the sea shells he found, Will smiled to himself, quick to put the sunscreen on himself as he continued to watch HAnnibal look for seashells. Frowning, when he heard the two men snicker to themselves, huffing, (and trying not to throw a punch to the throat at the two men) Will finished applying the sunscreen on himself before getting up to walk over to Hannibal. Hannibal smiled up at him, showing off a few of the nice shells he found, most of them a pale shade of color, which Will smirked at knowing how Hannibal liked pastel colors. 

“What about this one?” Will asks, holding up a little sand dollar. There's a small chip on the edge, but other than that it looks perfectly intact. 

Hannibal looks up from where he's bending over, smiling as he reaches out for the sand dollar, “Perfect. It'll do just nicely, thank you bear.”

Will grins at the silly nickname, slinging an arm around Hannibal's waist to pull him in for a kiss. Only to frown as he here's chortling from the two men on the beach, grumbling to himself, Will follows Hannibal back to the shore, wiping off any sand he can before sitting down on the towel. Pulling a beer out for the both of them, Hannibal takes the drink happy to get some alcohol into his system. Stretching out over the towel, before laying down on his belly, giving Will a perfect view of his ass. 

Biting his bottom lip, he tries not to do anything irrational, besides going to lay down besides his babe. Only to grind his teeth as he hears another scoffed comment leered his direction, jerking his head to the side, Will glares at the two men.

“Is there a fucking problem here?” he hisses, fist being held by his sides.

The two men look over at each other before looking back towards Will, finally one of them answers with a sneered, “Yeah, you fuckmg perv, ya always gotta dress that kid up like a fucking woman.”

“Sorry that you're so blind to see, but Hannibal is fucking thirty years old, and is allowed to wear whatever he wants.” Will growls, his teeth grinding down upon each other with each word, fingers itching to just maul and attack.

The other one snorts, “Messed up don't you think, forcing a grow ass man to wear a bikini for your pleasure.”

“He can wear whatever he fucking wants, so keep your damn opinions to yourself.” Will snaps, finishing his statement by turning to walk back towards Hannibal.

Deflating slightly as he sees the small shock going through Hannibal's face as he stares up at Will, the shells they had collected together laying in a pile in front of him. Will is just mere feet away fro finally relaxing, before he stops at the words spewd from the teenahera mouth, “What a sick creep.”

Twisting around Will stares down the two kids, before snarling, “Tell that to my fucking face, you balless shit head.”

The kid stands up straight, attempt to size up the older man, walking over with a kind of pride you could find from a drunk. He stands a foot shorter than Will, having to look up at the older man's face, attempting to make perfect eye contact. Then in slow, precise words he says. “You old ass creep.”

Will doesn't think for a second, instead he just let's his body react, fist connecting with jaw as his left hooks the kid in the face. The kid goes flying, falling to the ground like a brick of cement, never knowing what hit him. Will flicks his head back up when he hears the other kid running towards him, fist raised and ready to fight. The kid misses his first hit, getting a quick jab to Will's side, before suddenly having his head get pushed down into Will's knee. Falling down to the ground, next to his unconscious friend, ashe holds his bleeding nose. Will grabs the kid by his ugly button up shirt, bringing him close to his face so he can warn him, “If I ever see you, or your friend again, I will fucking throat punch you to the next month. You will have to go to fucking speech therapy when I finish with you “ then he drops the kid to the ground, watching as he scrambles to drag his friend away, “Now scram!”

After taking a minute to enjoy his victory, Will turns back to go lay down with Hannibal. Smiling as he sees Hannibal smirking up at him, when he lays down next to him, Hannibal is quick to pull him into a kiss. Wrapping his arms around his neck as he sucks on Will's bottom lip.

“I love you bear, my big ol’ grumpy bear. Always there to protect me from assholes.” Hannibal cheers, snuggling up against Will’s side, while Will chuckles and pulls him close.

“Anything for you babe, now come on let's go ahead and enjoy the rest of our day at the beach.” Will hums, nuzzling up against Hannibal's neck, nipping lightly at the soft skin to get a small giggle from his lover.

Hannibal ducks his head, grinning mischievously up at Will, as he says, “Actually, I was wondering if maybe we could go, and…give my bikini some appreciation.”

And to emphasise his point, Hannibal leans over to suck at Will's bottom lip, dragging it into his mouth so he can nibble on the wet skin. Will groans, leaning into Hannibal's touch, before Hannibal pulls away completely. The little minx, stands up quickly, grabbing Will’s car keys before racing off to the car. Cursing, Will looks down at there stuff, swiftly gathering it all up into his arms, as he follows after the younger man. Shoving everything into the back of the seat, before opening up the back seat door, only to moan at the sight before him.

All laid out for him is Hannibal, his lovely bottom being pulled down underneath his balls, as his fingers tease over his entrance. His cock already growing hard at each fluttering touch, gasping softly as a finger pulls back his foreskin. Will climbs in after him, shutting the door as he does, biting his bottom lip as he feels his own growing erection against his swim briefs. Hannibal makes the smallest of whimpers as Will's hands slide down his chest, his mouth quick to follow behind. Pulling Hannibal up onto his lap, so he could kiss him, while he pulls down on the flimsy bikini straps to expose his pale ass. Hannibal groans, rubbing himself over Will’s erection, as the older man continues to bombard him with possessive kisses. Sliding his tongue through Hannibal’s mouth to get a taste of that sweet flavour, spreading his cheeks so he can tease him, Smirking as he hears a whine come from Hannibal. 

“Will! Stop teasing me-OH!” Hannibal whines, gripping onto Will’s long hair, as he buries his face into Will’s neck panting heavily. 

Will makes a low rumbling noise in his chest, nosing at Hannibal’s hair as he lifts his bo up so he can pull down his swim trunks. Hannibal twist where he’s sitting so he can lift up the little storage compartment in between the front seats, so he can grab the lube, licking his leps at the sight of Will’s huge cock. Feeling his cheeks redden at the predatory look Hannibal gives him, before watching as the smaller man starts to open himself up with his own fingers, riding himself slow and light first, making small huffs as he stares up at Will, before pressing down hard against his fingers. Panting heavily as he thrust down onto his three fingers, moaning into Will’s neck as he sways and moves his hips. Will bites his bottom lip at the sight before him, loving the red flush marks that run down Hannibal’s chest. 

Leaning forward, Will mouths over Hannibal’s neck, slowly crawling down with his lips as Hannibal’s throat bobs up and down. Gasping, Will slowly pulls out Hannibal’s fingers, replacing them with the head of his cock, slowly helping Hannibal down onto the girth of his cock. Hannibal groans, nuzzling against Will’s beard, pressing soft kisses against his cheek as he starts to move up and down on Will’s cock. Moaning as Will starts to suck a bruising kiss onto his pale neck, loving the feel of Hannibal’s tight hole around his cock, bouncing up and down. Will growls softly into his smooth skin, hands swimming up under the bikini top to play with Hannibal’s nipples. Softly pinching them in his hands, as he suffocates him with a kiss.

“Oh! Will!” Hannibal moans, clinging to Will’s shoulders, as he bounces on his cock. Shuddering as he feels heat pool in his stomach, making him clench and move faster on him.

“Unnnmm, god Hannibal you feel so good, fuck. Yes, baby, fuck-faster!” Will groans, leaning back, so he can thrust up into Hannibal’s ass. 

Watching as Hannibal’s face contorts into that of pleasure, before suddenly he’s coming between their chest, moaning low and loud, before laying his head on Will’s collar bone. Biting down hard on the skin, breaking through hard enough for blood to spill from the wound. Will comes hard and long, filling Hannibal up, as he grips his hips down, hard enough that by tomorrow it’ll bruise. Panting, Will helps Hannibal off his cock, pulling out some of the tissue papers they keep in the car, so he can clean his babe up, before cleaning his chest. Laying them down on their sides, Will sighs happily, nuzzling into Hannibal’s hair as they grow sleepy and relaxed. Sniffling as he feels tears start to form in his eyes.

Hannibal turns around so he can face Will, reaching up to wipe his tears away, “Aww, grumpy bear, don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry, i just can’t help but get emotional after sex, you just make me so happy.” Will sniffles, as Hannibal wipes the tears from his eyes, pulling him down for a soft kiss. 

“Go ahead and take a name grumpy bear, I’ll drive us home so we can have a lazy day.” Hannibal hums, brushing some of Will’s hair from his face before placing a kiss to his forehead.

“But what about going to the beach, I thought you wanted to go to-”

“Nah, turns out, I remembered my long lost hatred for the ocean, and remembered we’re at a public beach. So there are asshoes running about.” Hannibal smiles, letting himself rest a bit in Will’s arms, before getting up to drive them back home. 

Will nuzzles against Hannibal’s face, “Whatever you say, baby.” Hannibal nuzzles back, imaging how they must look like, a giant grumpy bear coddling a small little kitten, s they nuzzled against each other. Chuckling at the image now stuck in his head, before closing his eyes for a needed nap. Tomorrow they’ll take care of those two assholes, tomorrow they will spill their blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved :D hope you enjoyed


	3. This is Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably thought I was never going to update this weren't you :3 Well, ahah! Jokes on you, I've just been very lazy!! And Halloween is my prime, o here have a Halloween special.

When Halloween came around it was about time when Wil knew that he'd have to dtart hiding the candy.

That was for many reasons, all of them having to do something with Hannibal, as the youbger man was easily known for having a sweet tooth. Meaning he'd eat about any kind of sweet treat just lying about around in the house, and Will would be forced to deal with a Hannibal on a suger high. The younger man jumping about, and acting all sorts of eild, before the sugar was finally out of his system and he'd fall over like a cat ready for a nap. It was cute for the firat five minutes, when sugar high Hannibal wantes to just play around and cuddle with Will, but then he'd get a little too hyper. Will loved Hannibal, and was a complete pushover when it came to his young lover, but he also liked peace and quiet at times, and didn't like loud people. Which was one of the easy reasons why he fell for the charming uet quiet boy named Hannibal Lecter, but when he got a sugar rush it was like letting a rabid dog loose in a chicken pen.

So, right when Halloween starts rolling in, Will starts hiding the sweets from his lover, watching his meals so Hannibal doesn't eat too much sugar, while also enjoying a treat once in a while. They'd oftwn or not soend their days watching classic horror movies, or decorating the house, as they were know to have the best decorations on the block. Both men being fanatics when it came to Halloween, as they loved the holiday so dearly.

Walking back in from the house, Will moved to the kitchen where he could smell dinner cooking.

“Alright, baby, I got the lights hung up outaide for you, their all plugged in to. So you can just fkio the switch on, and they'll light up.” Will smiled, coming behind Hamnibal to wrao his arms around the younger man's waist.

Hannibal hummed, almost purred as he nuzzled against the side of Will's face, “Thank you, bear, I'm so glad for all your help with the decorations.”

“Anythibg for you my sweet kitten.” Will purred back, nosing against Hannibal's lovely neck, before pressing kisses agonst the warm kiss.

Grinning, Hannibal put up with the affection for a few secobds before having to push Will away, “Ok, ok, stop it you big oof, I need to oay attwntion to the meal.”

Will groanes in response, wrapping his arms around Hannibal's waist to nuzzle against him again. 

“Aw, come on, baby, give me a littlw credit, I ddi a lot of work for you. Don't you think I should get a reward?” he made sure to give a small pout with his words, making Hannibal roll his eyes at him.

“You'll get your reward after dinner, now please go set the table.”

“It better be a good surprise.” Will smirked, leaving his lover's side as to set the table.

“Oh trust me, you'll enjoy it alot.”

“Better be good.” he mumbled, working on fixing the table foe dinner.

After eating the delicious soup Hannibal prepared, both men had cleaned the dishes together, smiling and laughing as soap suds were thrown at one another. Before foing to settlw down on the couch, it being Hannibal's turn to pick the three horror movies they would be watching for the night. Of course, that didn't mean they'd watch them all, as one of them would either fall asleep, or they would both be...distracted by one another. Like right now, as Friday the 13th was playing, Will having Hannibal wrapped in his arms, the younger man taking it upon himself to sucj kisses into Will's kisses. Leaving nothing untouched by his lips, even when Will tried to direcr his attention back to the movie, Hannibal would only grin and nibble at the underside of Will's chin. Pulling a quiet groan from the older man.

“Baby, I'm trying to watch the movie.” Will commented, hands reaching down to grab Hannibal's pert ass.

“And I'm trying to get some love from my bear, but someone's being a little grump.” 

Eyes narrowed, Will waited until Hannibal wasleaning in for his neck, before leaning down to press his lips to his lips. Hannibal squeking in delight, before melting into the older man's arms, hands coming up to tangle in his long dark hair. 

“Isn't this much better than watching a movie we've already seen?” Hannibal asked, pulling Will ontop of him as he leaned back onto the couch.

“Certainly, better than I expected it to be.” 

“Come here, and five me some love, bear.” Hannibal grinned, his sharp canines glinting in the lighr of the TV, as Will leaned down to kiss him once more.

They spent half of the movie pressing kisses to each others lips, before Hannibal had kost his shirt and Will was nivbling over his young lovers chest. Lips rubbing over his nipples, before nipping them, pulling a moan from Hannibal. But the moment hadn't lasted long, as Hannibal's phone had gone off, both men groaning as Hanibal was called to pick his phone up.

“It'll only take a second.” Hannibal smiled, pressing another kiss to Will's lips, the older man grunting in response.

“Hello? Oh, hi Alana, what brings you here....” 

Will had droned out the rest of the conversation, not really caring what the two had to say to each other. He'd met Alana twice, she was a young woman, kind but had a sorrowful look in her eyes. One that he knew was full of pity, something he didn't care to look for in others, but she was friends with Hannibal. So he went with his young lober to diner, or parties, usually trying to avoid conversation with anyone there. Alana seemed to set a distance between them, which he was completwtly fine with, as long as the woman stayed away from Hannibal he would be absolutely fine.

Looking back up when Hannibal set his phone down, he smiled as the younger man jumped into his lap, preppering his face with kisses. Will grinned happily, absorbing as much affection as he could, while Hannibal clubg to him.

“So, what did Alana have to say to you?” he finally asked, Hannibal calming down from his kissing fest.

“Oh, she just wanted to tell me that she wants us to come to the big Halloween party she's holding. It'll be fun, and everyone's going to be wearing a costume. We should definitely dress up.”

“Oh yeah? What should we dress up as then? I haven't celebrated Halloween since...well since I was a kid really.”

Hannibal hummed, laying his head on Will's shoukder, while fombing his fingers through his hair, “You could go as Micheal Myers, and stand there all quiet and tall, I bet you'd creep some peolle out real easily.”

Chuckling, Will shrugged in response, “Alright, I'll think about it. What are you going to be?”

Hannibal grinned, a wicked little thing that sent thrills through Will’s spine, “It's a surprise.” he responded.

“Well then, guess I'll just have to wait for the party won't I.”

“And wait you shall.”

~~

When the time for the party camr around, Will had been on the edge of his seat waiting to see what Hannibal's costume would be. His wasn't much to gawk at, as he had gone with Hannibal's idea, and dressed up as Micheal Myers, fuxing his hair so it covered his face somewhat. Giving him a kind of pychotic look qith the hockey mask. Hannibal wouldn't budge with telling Will what his costume wouod be, only giving him a smirk before pressing kisses yo his beard. Disttacting him from the question at hand.

And now, ut was the day of the party, or well, night really. And Will was waiting in the truck for Hannibal to come out with his costume, waiting, and watching the front door. Only for his eyes to lock onto Hannibal's darkened figure as he locks the door, then strides over to the passenger side of the car, Will's eyes widening at the sight of Hannibal's costume.

A bunny costume.

No, a sexy bunny costume. The white bunny ears flopping as he moves around, the bow tie around his neck, and long V-neck of his button up shirt exposing his gorgeous collarbone. The sleeveless shirt giving a view of those well muscled arms, while his black shorts ride up his ass perfectly, squeezing it perfect enough to given Will a great view of his snugged little ass. And the little white bunny tail to go with it. When Hannibal gets situated in the passenger side of the car, he wiggles in his seat for a minute, before leaning back against the leather. Only to turn at the notice of the awkward silence filling the air.

“What? Is there something on my hair or something, I could have sworn I-”

Lunging forward, Will silences the beautiful creature with his own lips, a hand resting on those lush thighs as he feels the fabric. 

“If you would have told me what you were wearing to Alana’s party, I might have had demandes you wear it so I could ravage you in it. I might still try to ravage you tonight, if you tempt me too much.” Will grind, all sharp teeth as he eyes Hannibal's lovely figure.

Hannibal’s cheeks flush with color, a grin growing on his own face as he presses a peck to Will's lips, “That is the exact reason why I didn't show it to you, it makes for great suspension doesn't it, my love?”

“You are a little minx, and if we we're not about to be late, I would have had you on you back moaning with my tongue inside of you.”

Hannibal shudders visibly, a hand resting over Will's own, “Guess you'll just have to wait until we get back home then.”

“Guess I will.”

Putting the car in reverse, Will drives out of the parking lot, before getting onto the road. Pressing kisses to Hannibal's hand once in awhile, his eyes always focused on the road, unless they were at a stop light. Then they were all on Hannibal, watching, and devouring his form. Hannibal having to pull him out of his gaze by clearing his throat, or mentioning the light had turned green, all the while grinning like a damn cat wi th the canary.

Alana’s house was not hard to find, as it was loaded with Halloween decorations, and there were cars filling the driveway. Lingering around her yard, and up the street were lines of cars, making it a bitch for Will to find a parking place for them. The woman had greeted them joyfully, if not a little drunk at the front door, telling them to come in and have some fun as she teetered off to find her wife. Will, playing his part as being a silent serial killer, went along with his costume, keeping the mask on the whole time and never uttering a word. It won him some inside laughs as he scared quit a few people, especially some teenagers who decided to sneak into the party. He had been watching them running off in terror, when he felt someone come up and cling to his arm wielding the fake machete. Looking down he smiled under his mask seeing as it was only Hannibal, the younger man's cheek glowing pink from being tipsy, and his costume a little frazzled from dancing.

“Hey big bear, stop scaring those poor kids, come on, let's go have some fun.” he said, and to add an effect on his phrasing of ‘fun’, Hannibal gave Will a playful wink, pressing his crotch to the older man's hip.

Grinning, Will nuzzled against Hannibal’s soft blonde hair with his mask, before letting himself be dragged. Both of them sneaking up the stairs, and into a guest room which seemed the least likely to be suspicious of two people having sex in it. Reaching up to take of the mask, Will was startled as Hannibal pushed him onto the bed, lying flat on his back, Will watched the younger man stalk over him. Eyes hooded and full of lust, as he unbuttoned his shirt. Hips rolling along with the beat of the music playing downstairs, while he caught Will's eyes by wetting his lips with his tongue. Letting the shirt lie open, Hannibal had Will watch as he shucked off his black shorts, showing off that he had being going commando the whole time.

“What a naughty boy you are, Hannibal.” Will purred, hands tightening into fist as he wanted to just reach up, and touch the holy creature before him.

“I hope I'm not in trouble for this or anything,” Hannibal grinned, starting to crawl up Will's chest, “I just thought it might be a little easier for you to deal with.”

“Always looking out for me, aren't you baby.” Will groaned, rubbing his hands up and down Hannibal's thighs, “What would you like me to do, my love?”

Toying with the bottom of his lip, Hannibal made a small show of wiggling his hips a little, his cock rubbing against the fabric of Will's jumpsuit. Making it's red tip weep with precum, before Hannibal was grinning once more, “I want to sit on your face, and have your tongue inside of me. While you keep the mask on.”

Will chuckled, pulling Hannibal closer, one hand reaching up to pull his mask up a little. Letting his mouth be free to roam kisses over Hannibal's flushed skin, the younger man gasping in delight. “You like the horror aspect to this don't you, baby?” he hums, kissing up the inside of Hannibal's thighs.

“Yes…” the boy gasp, moving closer, until Will pulls him to sit on his face. Listening as Hannibal gasp when Will's warm tongue begins to stroke his insides, tasting and lapping at his sweet hole. “Oh! Ah-oh…”

Humming in response, Will keeps up with Hannibal's swaying hips, letting the younger man's hands kneed and tug at his hair. All the while his tongue teasing the rim of Hannibal's pink hole, Hannibal hissing as he's teased, tugging harshly on Will's hair to tell the older man to stop with the games. Groaning, Will let's Hannibal have what he wants, never to be the one who would deny anything to his lovely angel, Hannibal always being spoiled by the older man. He was like the kitten who got the milk, and had the big guard dog rolling over for him whenever he wanted to nap. Will’s tongue set fires alight inside of Hannibal, his legs trembling to keep himself up, not wanting to squish Will's face beneath him, but oh did that tongue make him weak. Weak with fondness, weak with love, weak with lust. It had him gasping and moaning, clinging into those dark locks of Will's, as his cock turned ruby red, standing up towards the sky. His hole being infiltrated by Will's masterous tongue, it licked and felt all of insides gwtting closer to his prostatw. Alas Will's tongue could not reach that far, but he knew exactly what could reach Hannibal's golden spot.

Hannibal startled a strangled noise as Will flipped them, his legs falling open while he watched Will pull down the zipper of his jump suit. His stomach hissing with delight, and need for Will's cock inside of him. But that didn't mean he could tease the older man.

“Impatient, impatient.” Hannibal tsked, before gasping as Will had snarled at him, pouncing back onto Hannibal's hard cock. Hot, wet lips wrapping around the head, before sucking at the delicate skin. 

“I wasn't the one insisting we should have come up here, for a little fun time.” Will reminded, lavishing his tongue over Hannibal's cock, before pulling back. Grinning as he was rewarded with a soft whine from the lovely creature beneath him.

“Don't stop.” Hannibal gasped, head thrown backwards as his cock tingles with saliva in the cold air.

“I don't intend to.” Will grinned, tearing off the hockey mask, while dragging Hannibal closer to him. Lining his cock up with Hannibal's hole, before pressing in, watching as Hannibal's marvelous features began to change into that of glorious euphoria.

Pressing all the way in, Will huffed softly against Hannibal's neck, feeling how tight Hannibal's hole was. Not tight enough that the stretch would hurt, but just tight that it had him gripping nails into Will's shoulder. Baring his teeth a little, Will pressed his face up against Hannibal's neck, cooing and kissing at the sensitive skin as he calmed his lover down. The younger man releases a heavy moan, clenching around Will's cock, as the older man starts to pull out slowly, pressing back in once he's halfway out. A chord of noises escape from Hannibal's throat, the younger man clinging onto Will, while the older man thrust inside of him lips distracting against Hannibal's neck. Both of them caught up in the moment, between their heavy breathing, and the loud thrumming of the music downstairs, everything becomes closed off as they become so tied with one another.

“Guh!-Will, please, ah! Oh, I love you so much!” Hannibal cries out, Will's hips rocking back and forth inside if him, pressing up against his prostate while those damn teeth of his scrap lovingly against Hannibal's neck.

“Hmm, baby, I love you too. So fucking much,” Will croons, starting to press kisses against Hannibal's lips, sucking the air from the younger man while he moans and groans. “I could just eat you up.”

“Ah...I wouldn't mind if you did.” Hannibal grinned, pulling Will back down as to kiss him once more. Head falling back as Will's cock presses against his prostate, angling down at that specific area as to attack all of Hannibal's sense, overloading him with pleasure.

“Will, I'm going to-”

“Shhh, it's alright baby, just let it go.” Will grunted, picking up his speed, while Hannibal wraps around him. Hiking his legs up over Will's back, as to give the older man a better angle, moaning as his senses are attacked with pleasure.

Finally, Hannibal comes with a soft gasp, nails biting into Will's back, as he releases over his stomach. The older man not too far away, as he comes down with a tremendous roar, filling Hannibal's insides with his seed before halting his movements. Trying to catch his breath, while Hannibal purrs beneath him, nuzzling against any part of Will's body he can get close enough to, before smiling as Will leans down to press kisses over his shoulders.

“Let's get cleaned up, and then head home.” Will suggested as he pulled out of Hannibal, stepping away to move towards the bathroom. Coming back with a wet towel to clean Hannibal and himself off with, Hannibal thrives under the soft attention Will gives him, grinning and smirking as Will cleans him up, before doing the same to himself. Finally, coming back to zip up his jumpsuit again, and hell Hannibal with his own costume.  
“This was fun, we should try this again sometime.” Hannibal grinned, as he stepped lightly off the bed and onto the floor. 

Will snorted, taking Hannibal's hand in his own, pressing a kiss to the palm before saying, “Yeah, at our own house.”

“Well…”

“Absolutely not, this is a one time thing, we are not going to go to parties, and then just fuck in some random house room, Hannibal. Some would consider that rude.”

Hannibal pouted at that, before glaring as Will used his own words back against him, crossing his arms over like a petulant child.   
“Aw, come on love, don't be like that. Come on, let's go home, and I'll feed you those little chocolates you like, okay?”

Hannibal tried his best to glare at Will, but he couldn't stay mad at the older man for long, and was back to smiling once more, “Okay, I guess….” he grinned.

“Great, now come on, let's get out of this lame party.” Will grinned, pressing another kiss to Hannibal's lips, before pulling him along with his hand. “Let's go home and get fucking fat.”

Hannibal snorted at that, nuzzling against Will's back, as he hugged his mid waist, following the older man out to the car. Both of them relaxed in the midst of the night, while the moon was high, and love was in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far, comments and kudos are very much loved!!
> 
> And hey, if you like the au there is a blog for it now on tumblr, check it out!!
> 
> https://babepastelhanni.tumblr.com/faq


End file.
